


Suffer for Something Beautiful

by BlackoutFactory



Series: WiT Stories [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali gets a tattoo, Alternate Universe - K/DA, Evelynn is handsy, F/F, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: Akali finally got the tattoo she wanted finished, now she has to tell Evelynn about it





	Suffer for Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere in the "Whatever it Takes" universe, just a short little snippet as I was just impatient to give Akali her tattoo lol
> 
> There's an image of Akali and her canon tattoo but with some possible concept ideas and this one was the number 2 option (and I desperately want it as a tattoo now.

Akali gently removed her jacket and tossed it somewhere into her room. Her back didn’t hurt, but it was tender to touch. Shedding her tank top carefully Akali padded into the bathroom and peered over her shoulder to look at her back in the mirror. 

 

Underneath the clear wrap she could see the green, purple, and gold of the dragon winding up the entirety of her back, the tail curling down the back of her right arm to about the elbow. Grey smoke filled up the space around it, taking up the rest of her back while it curls over her shoulders. That had to have been the most painful part.

 

But as she peeled the tape away and removed the wrap Akali grinned, it was worth it. All the time, all the pain, to see the dragon back where it belonged. 

 

With her hat off and hair still up in its ponytail, Akali hopped into the shower and let the hot water wash away the gel and tried as best she could to soap up her back. Then she just stood under the spray and relaxed, the stress and frustration melting away with the soap and vanishing down the drain.  

 

Satisfied that she had every part cleaned off Akali stepped out and dried herself off before gently patting down her back and arm. Tugging on some grey boy shorts and hanging the towel around her neck, she rummaged in the cabinets for paper towels and some lotion. It would be a slow process to put it on, but she had time before Evelynn came back with the rest of the girls.

 

Opening the door back to her room Akali found that the diva was sitting on the edge of her bed, legs crossed and looking like a queen wrapped in tight purple and gold. Surprised, she almost dropped the things in hand.

 

“Hey Eve? I thought you were out with Ahri and Kai’sa?”

 

“They’re still somewhere downtown I’m sure.” Evelynn shrugged and smirked, causing chills to run down Akali’s spine as she crooked her finger in an unsaid command.

 

And like a string being pulled Akali obeyed, padding quietly over to stand in front of Evelynn.

 

“Besides, if I was still out with them I wouldn’t be able to enjoy this delicious view.” She took a hand and gently placed it in the center of Akali’s bare chest, rubbing the soft skin there.

 

Akali’s breath caught somewhere in her throat as Evelynn traced sharp nails down over her stomach, the muscles tensing under the touch. “You get to see this whenever you want though.”

 

“True enough.” Evelynn hummed and hooked a finger into the band of her boy shorts, pulling down just enough to reveal a hip bone. “But Ahri is not here to be nosy and I want you to myself.” 

 

Tossing the bottle and roll of paper towel behind Evelynn onto the bed, Akali leaned down to capture those smirking lips. Groaning as a pair of hands slid under the fabric and gripped her ass, fingers kneading into the flesh and her hips jerked in response. Grabbing the back of Evelynn’s neck Akali wound her other hand into magenta locks, pulling just enough as she bit down on a plump lower lip.

 

She pulled back just enough to grin at the light flush on Evelynn’s cheeks. “Well, since you’re here I can show you the surprise.” Reaching down she tugged on the diva’s arms, chuckling at the pout she received as she took them off of her butt. “And I could use your help with it.”

 

“Does this have anything to do with your disappearing acts recently?” Evelynn hummed as she laced their fingers together, rubbing her thumbs over the skin in reach. “I didn’t want to push.”

 

Akali smiled and leaned down to softly kiss the inside of both of Evelynn’s wrists. It’s what she loved about the diva, she knew exactly when to push and prod. But she knew that after everything Akali had gone through before she joined the band, it was sometimes better to let her work things on her own before she felt comfortable bringing it up with Evelynn. And eventually Ahri and Kai’sa too.

 

“It’s alright, it was just something I needed to do, but now it’s done and I hope you like it.” Unlacing their hands, Akali straightened and slowly turned around, removing the towel from her neck and letting it drop to the floor.

 

There was no sound from Evelynn as Akali stood there, waiting. What if she didn’t like it? She didn’t actually know what Eve thought of tattoo’s in general. Oh she should have found out from Ahri, but then she would have gotten nosy and Akali had really wanted it to be a surprise and-

 

The softest touch Akali had ever felt had started on the lowest point on her back, tracing the lines of the dragon and smoke. Akali held her breath as the touch went higher and criss crossing over her shoulder blades.

 

“Oh  _ Akali _ …” Evelynn spoke so softly that if Akali hadn’t been listening so intently she likely would have missed it.

 

Warm hands gripped her hips and pulled backwards, leading her to sit on Evelynn’s lap, her legs pressed against the outside of Evelynn’s. The soreness she felt in her back vanished as Evelynn peppered light kisses along her spine and shoulders. 

 

“It’s magnificent darling.” She placed a kiss to the back of Akali’s ear, almost purring as she pressed against her back tenderly. “I’m so happy for you.”

 

Akali smiled, twisting her head to the side and kissing Evelynn softly. “Would you mind helping me put lotion on it now and then?”

 

“Oh my darling Rogue, giving me a grand excuse to have my hands all over you?” This time Evelynn did purr, nipping at the back of Akali’s neck, while she reached around to rub at the hollow of her hips. “Don’t mind if I do.”


End file.
